The 2nd World
by VictoryStar369
Summary: What does the Monster Busters do when they found some "friends" from the pokemon world? How would they tell their new friends? First Monster Buster Club/Pokemon story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't about you guys but this is my first story yet. I just love to watch "Pokemon Galactic Battles"(Cartoon Network) & "Monster Buster Club" (for some reason they don't make any new shows yet though.(Disney XD)) but this story is the mix between the 2. But hey it still works but I don't a name for it so here it is.

Chapter 1

Samantha walks up to Cathy's house. It is still a cool evening since the afternoon breeze came in. Sam was just about to head to the club house until she heard something. Just a quiet rustling sound from the south wind Sam thought but there's more. Soft footsteps like a small critter running past behind her. In a flash Sam swing around. But suddenly become dead quiet. "Okay…" Sam muttered to herself "nothing is weirder than what just happened." She turned & then again she hear the same soft footsteps behind her but this time Sam turned faster before the... whoever is behind her. But it wasn't what she expected she might see.

The critter that was following her was about 1 ft tall with a body of a turtle except that the critter's shell is very unusual. It only covered a part of the back part of the body. Its feet & lower jaw are yellow like Sam's outfit & has a small plant on its head. Sam stared at the critter's black marble eyes. "What… who are you?" Sam questioned to the critter.

Still the critter still stared at her. But sudden it just jumps right on front of Sam's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sam screamed as the critter just but voice of it is weirder. "TTTTUUUUURRRRTTTTWWWWIIIIGGGG!" (Turtwig)

But the critter jump on Sam's head & shoot off like her head is a trampoline! "Hey wha….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sam heard Chris voice behind her. Sam jumped on her feet & quickly turned around but the critter is long gone leaving both Sam & Chris alone.

"Sam?" Chris questioned Sam. "What is that thing?" Sam stared at Chris like she seen a ghost. Sam quickly regain her mind again. " HOW I SUPPOST TO…" Sam's comment cut off when they heard a scream. "DANNY!" Sam & Chris screamed at the top of their lungs as they rush to the club house.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm warning you now. This chapter will have some cuss words in the middle.

Chapter 2

Samantha smash her foot into the clubhouse & & quickly geared up. "FREEZE!" She screamed. " SAM!" Danny cried in pain of a small critter. The critter is pretty much the same size the green turtle Sam had seen earlier but it looks like a small chimp but with a small torch of fire in its rear. Its fur is orange as a tangerine. It is clinging one Danny's hair for dear life. Sam race towards Danny & grab the chimp by its waist.

But Sam was catch by surprise when the chimp whirled around & bit Sam's hand. Sam felt fire on her hand like she places her hand between a hammer & a nail. "YYYEEOOCCHHH! Sam shrieked in pain, releasing the chimp from her grip. The chimp jump off of Danny's head & took off to the door. Everyone just stare at the door, except Sam; hold her painful bite from the little monster. She took one look at her hand & fright what she saw. Blood now begin trickling out from the teeth marks of the chimp.

(& here's the cussing starts)

"Stupid, f**king little son of a b****…" Sam cursed in her own breath, but Chris heard every second of her cussing. "Whoa Sam, watch your language." Chris commented. Sam gave Chris a nasty look saying: Oh Shut up you b****! (I'm sorry for the cuss words). Danny walk up to Sam, but in a certain distances just in cast if Sam throws a punch on purpose.

"Sam…" Danny started.

"I'm…Ok…" Sam stuttered in pain.

"I'll look for…uh… Cathy to see what was that little…" Chris said

"Son of a b****…" Sam finished Chris.

"Sam!" Chris frowned annoying. "I know you're my… twin (Wait for the story "Chris is my what?" which will come out soon), but that is really disturbing."

"So? Do I care!" Sam snapped angrily.

"Humph." Chris snorted as he walks out the door.

"You know Sam." Danny stated. "its just a itty bite." He slowly put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "It'll heal just fine." _Is he flirting?_Sam wondered. _If he is, I am so busting him later._ "Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked, still keeping her anger tone while keeping her caution hidden. "I'm sure…" Danny tone change suddenly as he begun to lean on her side. _Don't freak out! Don't freak out! _Sam's mind fills up with those words as Danny lean more & more on her. _Don't do it Sam, Don't do it..._ _…aw what the hell,_ Sam though as she jump up to get out of his freaky hug. "What are you doing Danny?" Sam commanded as she place her hands on her hips. Danny stayed silent, with an odd look like he is some kind of trance.

"Danny?" Sam asked once more as she walk up to Danny's face, which is only 2in away from Sam's as she stared at Danny's emerald eyes. _Something's odd about Danny. _Sam thought. _He's never like this unless he going to do something…_ Danny suddenly with no warning crashes his lips against Sam's. Her eyes widen with shock as he kiss her for no reason. But soon Sam got too tired, & slowly deepen the kiss. But Cathy enter the clubhouse

Outside the clubhouse…

"Look who's my friend" Holding the item, or a creature. It's like the last 2 critters; it's small, but bigger, about 2ft tall. It's green, but not green as the first, with a big leaf about its length of its body, with also some flower buds around its neck.

"What the heck is that Cathy?" Chris asked as he walk with her. He's now really confused. Cathy stops in her tracks & looks at her 'new friend' & looked at Chris. "I have no idea but isn't it so adorable?" Cathy answered. "Chikoriii" cried the critter with happiness. Chris slapped his hand into his face in frustration. Cathy walk passed Chris & into the clubhouse, but then suddenly… "Hey! Why are you & Sam kissing?" Cathy called from the inside. Still frustrated, Chris lead against the doorway. What's going on, Chris though. It wasn't long until he went back into the clubhouse. Maybe a nap should clear things up until tomorrow. Chris mutters to himself.

Next Morning….

Chris woke up on the couch, thanks to Cathy's alarm of school. Chris choked a yawn before getting out of the clubhouse. Sam was already up holding the wound which now is heal. Chris watches same in silence. "I know your awake Chris." Sam stated, making Chris jump. Chris jogged up to her. "How's you hand?" Chris asked. Sam begins to walk. Chris followed.

"Ok I guess" Sam muttered at Chris. They both came up to the drive way, pretty much empty. "What was up with that turtle with a tiny twig on its head & with that chimp that has a fire for a tail?" questioned Chris. But his answer wasn't from Sam

"That turtle & chimp is named Turtwig & Chimchar if you are really stupid o for a middle scholar" Shocked, Chris turn to the street which there's a young girl there sitting o on a bench.. Her sea-blue eyes staring right at them, with her dark blue hair tied up with 2 small yellow clips, making 2 pony tails in front. Her out fit is strange too. From the waste down, its hot pink with a short skirt, & above is black, with some white on the front top, with a pink scarf wrap around her neck. making the outfit a dress. Her hat shows a symbol, but hard to describe it, but its white as her dress & her socks are black too with pink boots. But in her arms was another critter, but different that the others. Its like a penguin, but a foot tall one, with a sea blue down. "Who are you?" Chris yelled at the girl. She just stand there for a minute or two, there came closer to Sam & Chris. "Aww man" Chris muttered to Sam. "This is getting weirder & weirder by a second."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long! I just found the chapters so here are 2 & 3! (BTW: I do not own the Monster Buster Club or Pokemon!)

Chapter 3

"Well for starters, the name is Dawn" The girl said with a warm smile. Chris stared at her for the moment. "And what's yours?" Dawn asked politely. Chris continues to stare, but Sam broke his trace. "The name is Sam & this here is my twin Chris" Sam answered & shaking Chris while doing so. "Huh?" Chris signed. "Chris, what's with you today?" Sam hissed at him. "Sorry, I kinda blacked out for the moment there." Chris answered awkwardly, and then blushed. Dawn & Sam stared at him in confusion. "Are you Ok there geek?" Danny questioned to Chris as his approach the group. Everyone fell silent. Danny stops walking. "What?" Danny asked "Did someone died or something?" "NO!" Sam & Chris yelled at Danny angrily. "Gosh you don't have to yell, I'm not deaf you know!" Danny answered.

In the clubhouse…

Cathy gently brushes the leaf of her little green friend. "Awww, you be the cutest little dingo in the whole galaxy!" Cathy speaked as she brushes the critter's leaf on its head. "Chiko!" The critter replied with a smile on its green face. "Hey, Cath." Sam called from the front door of the club house. "What's up Sam?" Cathy called back. Sam walks up to Cathy, & kneel down to her level of height. "There's a girl who might know what is this little friend of yours." Sam told Cathy, with a grin on her face.

Cathy stared at Sam. "But she won't take it away from me, right?" Hugging the critter close to her. Sam chuckles. "No I promise, but if she does, I'll punch myself to death for you Cath."

"Thanks, Sam" Cathy laughed.

"Come along then." Sam said as she stood on her feet. "She's waiting for us."

Sam walk out with Cathy & her "little green friend" but a scream stops them at their tracks. "Danny?" Sam yelled when she reach to the clubhouse window, seeing the same orange chimp that was on Danny's head & bit Sam's hand, now face-to-face again with Danny, but Dawn was nowhere in sight.

"Hey….there." Danny said nervously, walking backwards while the chimp crawled after him, growling with angier. Suddenly, the chimp jump up high, about 10ft above Danny's head! Then dive down, with it's mouth on fire… wait. Sam thought. Mouth. On Fire! "DANNY!" Sam & Cathy screamed at Danny as the critter plunge down towards Danny. Uh-Ho, Danny thought, this is going to hurt!

Wait until the next chapter! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is Chapter 4! Sorry I really take my time on this & with 3 stories I need to update so here!

Chapter 4

The chimp jump up high, about 10ft above Danny's head! Then dive down, with its mouth on fire. But Danny dodge the bite just in time, but the chimp bit the grass, which turn ashy black after is turn its head towards him again. The chimp took a deep breath…

"DANNY, HIT THE DECK!" Dawn commanded behind Danny. Danny threw himself down on the grass as a line of bubbles fly above his head, hitting the chimp's mouth, but suddenly white steam spread around the yard, like someone put out a fire in Cathy's back yard.

"What was…?" Danny stuttered

"Bubble Beam" Dawn responded.

"But where's the… Danny stops suddenly when some chomping & pecking sounds interrupted him. The smoke settle, but the chimp is now fighting Dawn's penguin. "Piplup! Stop it! We just need to return it into it's ball, not fight to the death!" Dawn yelled at the penguin. It stopped its attack, but the chimp continues, as its palm cover with a black shadow, then scratch the penguin with it, knocking it to the ground. But right & that moment the turtle Sam seen last night pounce over the chimp, & chomp its head with its mouth. The battle continues, but Sam had enough fighting today.

"EVERYONE! STOP NOW!" Sam screamed with all her might. And with that everyone stood silent, including the chimp & turtle.

"Whoa. She can be short temper. Right!" Dawn whispered to Danny.

"You." Danny hissed. "Own me only as bait."

"Ok!" Sam hissed at the chimp. "Who are you!"

"Chim?"

"Come on can you speak?" Sam asked.

"Chimchar?"

"Sam…" Dawn said. "It's a Pokemon, it doesn't speak human language, except Team Rocket's Meowth." Dawn mumbled the last part. "So they can't…"Sam stopped cold, just froze right where she standing.

"Uh, Sam? What's on your back?" Chris asked.

As Sam stand there, a huge spider like critter crawl on Sam's spine but only it's has 4 legs, a long white horn on its head while 2 antennas come out from it's red with black stripes with the legs of yellow & purple. It hiss as it crawls high up on Sam's back.

"Sam" Dawn said calmly. "What ever you do, don't flinch or even move a muscle understand, its an Ariados. It will attack if you move."

"Like its easy for you to say." Sam hissed softly as the spider crawls up on Sam's back until its on top of Sam's head, leading all its weight in front. "Help…" Sam squealed. The turtle stared at Sam for a few seconds, then jumps on Chris head. "Oh not again!" Chris moaned as the turtle launch itself towards the Ariados.

Short story, but more will come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is chapter 5, don't worry, there are 6 or more/less chapters left.

Chapter 5

The turtle jump off of Chris's head & smash its head at the spider's head. It sounds like in a cartoon someone got hit with a cocoanut. Ariados hissed angrily as it hit the ground with a painful headache. The turtle land perfectly on the ground.

"Wow." Sam surprisingly comments the turtle. "Thanks."

"Turtwig!" The turtle responded happily.

"Again, it's a Turtwig, Sam!" Dawn reminded.

"Yeah, I could see why it keeps saying 'Turtwig". Sam replayed sarcastically. But the spider shot some kind of web over Sam & the turtle.

"HEY!" Sam yelled. "TUR!" The Turtwig cried.

The Ariados hisses at Sam & Turtwig, then with amazement leapt 20ft straight towards them. A bright light burst, then the Ariados fell backwards with flames on it, with fear in it's eyes, Ariados jumps over the fence & disappear. Everyone turn to the direction from the bright flash, seeing the chimp breathing heavily.

"Whoa." Danny stuttered. But the chimp didn't forgotten him, & again jump on Danny's head.

"COME ON, I GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS TO…" Dawn cut off Danny

"Danny, stay still" Dawn said. Danny stop struggling. Seeing Danny still like a statue, it stick it's palm in Danny's hair, then after a few shuffles, it pulled out a blue berry, but its round & has some specks on it. The chimp jump off Danny & when it landed on the ground, it chomps on it.

"So…" Danny asked in confusions. "It only jumps on me because there is a berry in my hair? & how did that berry got there?"

"Danny what happen before you saw the chimp for the first time?" Dawn asked

Danny race into his thought

_(Flash Back)_

_Danny laid on the couch, listening to his MP3 player, then felt something on his head, twisting himself around, Danny search who is play with his hair._

_(End of Flash Back)_

"Now that you mention it," Danny answered. "I think the chimp…"

"Chimchar" Dawn corrected him.

"Whatever…" Danny snapped back. "Chimchar here must've place that berry in my hair for storage, but why?"

"Possible," Dawn replayed. "I had a friend who has one & it loves to hide its berries in his hat or sleeping bag." The Chimchar walk up to Danny, took one look at him, & jump one him & climb on his shoulder.

"Well for one thing, this one like Danny!" Cathy laughed.

"So this whole time you like me just you want your berry back right?" Danny asked Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" The chimp replied with happiness. Everyone laugh, except Sam & Turtwig, who are still in the web trap.

"WELL AFTER YOU GUYS LAUGH, CAN SOMEONE HELP US OUT!" Sam yelled, but tripped on a plant's weed & fell over.

"Sorry." Danny chuckles as he tried to untangle the trap pair, but Chimchar cut completely the web with one move. "Thanks" Danny complimented Chimchar.

"Dawn? Where in the world are you?" A young teen voice came from the front of the house.

"About time!" Dawn yelled back. "Is it ok if a friend comes here?" Dawn asked Cathy.

"Sure." She replied.

"I'm back here Ash!" Dawn called. 1min later a boy about Dawn's age came in sight. Even though he's slightly taller than Dawn, his hair, eyes, & vest with a V yellow mark are black as a night without moons or stars. He also wearing some gloves but it doesn't have any tips on the finger. His shoes are also black but the hat makes him more interesting, as it's red, it shows the same symbol like Dawn's hat has. But by the judge of his face, he looks really piss off.

"Where were you?" The boy asked furiously at Dawn.

"Where were _you,_ Ash" Dawn asked the boy.

"I told you earlier, me & Brock went down town to buy some more potions!" The boy explained.

"What? It took you 3 DAYS to find a stupid store Ash! 3 DAYS!" Dawn yelled at the boy. Sam quickly notice there's a small yellow mouse about 1ft like the others only it has a red polka-dot on each side of it's cheek, while it's ears are long with the ends black, along with the eyes too while brown stripes making it a cute little fella as it sits on Ash's shoulder, but jump off & joined Turtwig & Chimchar chatting.

"Oh I'm sorry I took so long to find a store!" Ash yelled.

"You should be!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Rrrrr"

"You didn't just growl at me!" Dawn snapped.

"I didn't growl at you!" Ash yelled back.

"Rampa..."

"Uhh… I don't think that's either of you two." Cathy explained with a tint of fear in her voice, as she stared at the clubhouse.

"Then who…" Ash trailed away as he saw at the clubhouse.

"Oh snap…" Chris cuss in his breath.

"Pika…" Went the yellow mouse.

Wait until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is chapter 6, I'm bored.

Chapter 6

"pika…" went the yellow mouse, as a 5foot high dinosaur stood with it's foot thick head pointing straight towards them. It has some bloody red eyes as some horns stick out around its head & knees. Along with the grey body & blue marks on its back, wrist, knees, & tail, its crouch down like its ready to charge at them.

"Uh Ho..." Ash mumbled. "It's a…a…"

"A what kid?" Danny asked impatiently.

"This is a Rampardos, a head butt Pokemon." Ash stated. "It can shatter anything with its 1ft thick head, which is harder than any steel."

"Yeah, I can see why it's called the head butt Pokemon." Chris hissed sarcastically.

"How did it get here with out us noticing?" Sam asked. Rampardos stomp its foot so hard on the ground that made everything around it shook like an after shock of an earthquake.

"Uh Ho. Everyone Run!" Dawn yelled as she took off in a heartbeat. Right after Dawn too off, Rampardos charge at the kids with high speed at the 5 remaining kids.

"What are you standing here for?" Chris yelled back as he took off towards the directions Dawn went off. "Run! Like the wind!" Everyone scatter just in time as the creature hits it's head in the fence, nearly knocking it down.

"Whoa, that creature really packs a punch." Danny gasped as his legs sprint to the front of the house.

"Do you think?" Sam hissed at Danny as the turtwig hangs on her head.

"Hey Sam & Danny heads up!" Dawn called at them as she threw 2 balls at them.

"What is this?" Danny yelled back as he exam the ball. The top half of the ball is red as the lower half is white with a small button in the middle.

"It's a Pokeball, its how you keep the Pokemon safe." Dawn explained as she stops to wait for Danny & Sam. "Just point the ball at _your_ Pokemon & they'll return in their ball."

"Like this?" Sam asked as she points the ball to Turtwig, a beam of red line hit Turtwig. In seconds Turtwig turn red too then suck into the ball. Danny did the same with Chimchar, as he too sucks into the ball. Weird. As Cathy ran behind them for their life, she wasn't pay a broke crack on the road & trip one the crack, scaring her knees & elbows.

"CATHY!" Sam yelled to Cathy as she slowly stood up, but fell again as the pain shock through her body. "OWI!" Cathy cried in pain as tears rush down her cheeks like rivers as Rampardos charge closer not towards Sam or Danny, but the injured one…Cathy.

"EEEKKKKKK!" Cathy cried when the Rampardos reach her, but suddenly something flew in a quarter of a second, snatching Cathy just when the Rampardos hits it target.

"!" The gang stops at their tracks as the creature search for his target which is high up the sky.

Cathy slowly opens her eyes, & fear wrote all over her face as she sees the ground but Rampardos. _Am I dead? _Cathy thought. Suddenly a purr came out on top of Cathy. Looking up, Cathy saw some kind of bird but like a huge hawk actually. Its feathers are gray, white, black, & some red on some feathers on its head giving it a hair like stream. Its pretty amazing that its holding Cathy's weight even its about 4ft tall with about a wingspan of 6ft.

"Good catch Staraptor!" Ash yelled at the bird. "You can bring her down now!"

Amazedly the bird flew down gently placing Cathy on the road again, then landed beside Ash.

"Let me guess…" Danny smirked at Ash. "That bird is yours too."

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Ash smiled with a tone of annoying in it.

"No, but I'm just wondering if that is yours!" Danny exclaimed as he pointed at the Rampardos, who looked at the gang & made an angry low growl, then charge as its head glow a bluish mist as it runs up to them. Everyone begin to run but Ash stops them.

"Don't run or the same thing will happen." Ash called out at the panicked kids.

"Then what do we do then? Let it smash us into pieces?" Chris yelled like he is crazy about something.

"Fight." Dawn answered blankly at Chris.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY OR WHAT?" Chris screams now like a maniac!

"Not like person to Pokemon! Pokemon to Pokemon, like Ash is doing right now." Dawn explained & pointing at Ash as he stare like he's ready for something at the Rampardos with the Staraptor in front of him.

"What's going to happen now?" Sam whispered to Dawn.

"The battle will begin." Dawn replied calmly like a snowflake landing on earth.

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
